


Emotions

by MPoutine



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional crap, Fluff, M/M, Other Romantic Relationships Implied, Teenagers Not Understanding How Communication Works, Uncensored Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPoutine/pseuds/MPoutine
Summary: A collection of emotions Cooter and Sea Bass have experience, either themselves or witnessed from each other.





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.

Cooter doesn’t think he’s ever seen Sea Bass really scared, in all his time of knowing him. Sure he's been surprised, but that's usually when some knucklehead decides to pick him, of all people, to fight. Even though he's broken at least one bone every time someone’s really tried to fuck with him. Then it's the never-ending fury and excitement he's become more than accustomed to, that emerges like a hornet from a butterfly’s chrysalis. Maybe people don't talk about that as much as he thinks they do. They should.

-

Sea Bass has seen Cooter scared plenty of times. He thought he was dying once, when he twisted his ankle after falling out of a tree, just like he thought he would. There was also that time a raccoon that had been digging Cooter’s trash, and he had come to the stake out to help catch it, only for Cooter to get bit in the first two minutes. The only time Sea Bass hadn't seen him scared, when he definitely should've been, was when he admitted he was thinking about running away. Without him.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something.

He never doubted Sea Bass’s commitment to him. Never has, and certainly never will. He had felt firsthand, and seen firsthand, how deep that commitment ran.

Sea Bass was a boy that would stick by his side no matter what he did. Cooter was confident, far too confident of that. The ally that everyone dreamed of. The friend that everyone dreamed of. The lover that everyone dreamed of. Sea Bass couldn't have had it any worse with Cooter.

On one day, of many days that he has shared with Sumo, he was asked a question. A confusing question, that begged for an answer, that asked if he shared the same commitment to Sea Bass. 

Sumo's brows were creased and his voice was uncertain. "How can you like me and **him** at the same time?" He asked, as if he didn't know the answer. "Don't you like him more than me? I-Isn't that why you didn't care when I left the first time?” His hands were on his hips, vaguely reminding him of his father whenever he sat him down to lecture him about grades and life's opportunities.

Cooter stared at him from his place on the other side of the room, breath caught in his throat, and a hopeless confusion in his eyes, “ . . . I did care when you left.”

Sumo was silent, only for a second.“Y-y-you didn't even-” Sumo’s phone rung just at that moment, interrupting what shouldn't have been interrupted. As he answered, Sumo left Cooter’s room, taking his cigarette box in a furious grip with him.

-

Sea Bass didn't believe in second chances. A person can have flaws, they can have certain personality traits that make them less appealing to him and others. But they cannot betray him once, and expect a warm welcome back into his life without understanding something. That something of course, is how the mistake took his trust for granted, twisting and breaking it half as if it were just a twig to be used for the second they needed its benefits.

On the day that Cooter showed up on his doorstep, a solemn look on his face, and his next words a quiet begging of forgiveness, Sea Bass could only hope Cooter understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that you can request emotions n shit from this robot


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiercely protective or vigilant of one's rights or possessions.

Cooter didn't consider himself an easily jealous person, but he could usually tell when other people were. A decent example of this would be when he'd mention another person’s name to Sea Bass, and the atmosphere around them would change, subtly.

When it happened the first time, when he was reminiscing about their time time with Sumo, he had only noted it. Didn't give it another thought . . . At least until it happened again. Then he was confused, and curious. Wondering when and where Sea Bass had picked up this kind of possessiveness of him. Perhaps even he had felt it before, but had never really known what name to give it.

-

Cooter didn't get jealous, he didn't get furious. That was his thing. He'd get mopey, and ultimately give up if things didn't go his way. Sea Bass just couldn't relate to that, couldn't even think that he could act like that. He even believed that's why Cooter _needed_ him. Only he could revitalize him, bring him back to what he'd fallen in love with. A rambunctious asshole without a fuck to give for the people that judged him, and an even better partner in crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I take requests for emotions and for actual fanfic ideas and the time between updates goes a little slower
> 
> Also definitely comment I need it for my ego

**Author's Note:**

> Requesting an emotion or any other fanfic thing is encouraged and so is commenting for no reason


End file.
